Have me, for eternity
by merlioske
Summary: "I love you." the canary said. "I love you too." kitty answered. "Then have me for eternity." Warning:characters dying, M for that. Revised.


**Warnings:** characters deaths.

**Have me, for eternity.**

There was a window. And every day by that window sat a marvelous black kitty with obsidian eyes. And every day that kitty would look through the window at the tree growing outside. And every day, he would watch little yellow bird. He was watching a canary. And every day 'his' little bird would watch him. They, as unbelievable as it may sound, would communicate. They knew everything about each other. And today, as every day, they were having a conversation:

"How was your day?"- asked the little yellow ball of sunshine, as the kitty has renamed him in his mind.

"It was borrring as hell… Howeverrrr, it's quite fine now." – purred the kitty, and you could swear that he was smirking. Yellow birdie blushed and pretended to be clueless though. "And yourrrs?"- kitty cursed inwardly. He just couldn't help with that purring whenever his tiny friend was around.  
"Oh it was so interesting! First I had to search for seeds on the ground 'cause I was reaaaaaaally hungry and then I flew to the park for a bath AND there was that old lady, you remember her right? AND she was giving FREE food, I mean, oh my god, right?! So, of course, I ate a lot, heheheheh…. Anyway, I was getting really tired so I took a little nap and then I realized I was already late so I flew here as fast as I could and so please don't be mad, yeah?"- he finished it all in one fast rant, making the kitty chuckle.

"It's fine, as long as you're here, dobe."

"Don't call me that, you teme!"- the little birdie puffed his feathers, making the kitty laugh again.

"Yeah yeah, sorry…"- they continued to just stay there, each on the different side of the window, simply drinking in the other until the nighttime came.

"I have to fly hide now, it's getting dark." -said canary pouting and in turn made kitty sigh.

"I know. So 'till tomorrow?"-they both didn't feel like saying goodbye, but also, they both knew just how unsafe it'd be for the birdie to stay there, out in the open.

'''Till tomorrow…"-and with that the little bird flew away.

'*'

It didn't really matter that they could only see each other for so little each time, they still went to sleep happy every night, knowing that when they woke in the morning, the other one would be waiting for them.

When the morning of the next day came, little yellow bird flew past his regular tree branch very fast , ignoring it completely and landed on a windowsill trying to look as small and as invisible as he could. It seemed that he, who usually boasted how shiny and sparkly his feathers were, didn't wanted to be seen. He was shivering and leaning into the glass like it was going to swallow and protect him.

"What the hell happened?"- asked the little black kitty, who sat at the other side of the window, sounding concerned and worried. His friend was so frightened that it took him quite a few tries to speak and when he finally did, he sounded weak and so not like himself, that kitty practically pulverized the window then and there in order to get to him.

"I… I was attacked…" – the yellow ball finally managed and the kitty felt his fur going up and a low growl coming from his throat.- "I got so scared… I thought that that hawk's going to kill me… I thought I'll never see you again…"-the shivering bird finished silently.

"Fly in, the girl left the window open when she left to school this morning." -when the bird flew in, kitty wrapped his paws gently around the trembling little body.- "Calm down, Naru, you're safe now… I won't allow anything to hurt you."

"Thanks for that, Sasu… "-the birdie sniffled as he leaned into the fluffy feline. "Would you mind if I stayed here with you tonight? I'm kinda 'fraid to go out there now ya know? I think I'd go straight down, if I tried to fly now…"- the kitty rolled his eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't, Dobe. Come here."-he lied down and twisted his tail in a circle, so that the little bird could sleep in something like a nest.

"Mmm… you smell so nice…" -murmured Naruto- "I like your scent…"-he snuggled into the fluff he was feeling all around him and was half asleep in seconds. – "So…warm…"- the kitty couldn't help it, he purred and then chuckled as he saw the satisfied look on his little friend's face.

"Go to sleep… Dobe."

"Mmmm…. I still heard that…"-Naruto murmured- "Goodnight, Teme…"

'*'

(…) morning…

When kitty opened his eyes, the first thought he had was that he wanted every day to start like that- with the one he loves beside him. He knew that it was, to put it mildly, a very strange relationship, but somehow he didn't really care. He was feeling as happy as can be at least until he saw Naruto crying silently in the nest of his tail.

"What's wrong, Naru? Why are you crying like that? Did something happened?" – the kitty asked concerned beyond imagination.

"I… I don't want something like that happening again. I don't want to die by some predator, or from cold when the winter comes. And I definitely will and you know it. The granny doesn't come during the winter, it's too cold for her and finding food becomes really hopeless… No, don't speak. Let me finish this time. I know what you want to say… but no. I don't want that kind of death. And nor do I want to live in a cage. I think that would kill me even faster, even if I had you right there for me. I need freedom. But I also need you. I can't live without you anymore!"- by now, tears were freely falling down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to care.-"That's why… that's why every day I fly here. Fuck hawks and stray cats and all the other danger that's right THERE, I fly here… because I need to see you. Because I … because I can't even breathe without you… Because I … love you."- he finished in a faint whisper.

"I… I love you too."- answered black kitty simply even though he was quite shaken up-" And I need you too. I need you like air, no, fuck air, I need you way more. I live for you. You are, was, and always will be my everything." – he said wrapping his paws around the little ball of sunshine.

"Then, will you do it? Will you have me for eternity?"-the birdie asked, his voice so hopeful that it hurt. It hurt to see him so scared. It hurt to know that he couldn't do anything to help lift that fear away. It hurt to have to say…

"No."- Naruto looked at him and Sasuke saw the shock and hurt in those eyes he loved so much.

"How, after all I said, how can you say no?"- the yellow bird asked in a whisper while he bowed his head, not being able to look straight into the love of his life's eyes.

"How, after all that _I_ said, can you ask for something like that?"- black kitty's whisper met his bird's whisper toe to toe.

"Please."- one simple word made Sasuke wince- "Please, I beg you. I won't be able to live there, outside, without you. I want to, no, I need to be yours and no one else's. So have me. Have me for eternity and let me be with you…"-a single tear rolled down kitty's face when he stood up and carried his little birdie to the windowsill… that was their last sunset together and when the last rays of sun gently caressed their still forms, the rain started falling, creating the most beautiful rainbow over the window…

It was already evening when the girl came back home. The first thing she saw was her pet -the little black kitty lying on his favorite windowsill. Wrapped in his little paws lied a little yellow bird. Both looked peaceful and calm just like they were sleeping. Girl couldn't help but smile at the beautiful scene, but when she came closer, still shaking her head at how, a cat and a bird could be friends in the first place, she began to cry. They weren't breathing. They both were dead. Later, a doctor who was called in to investigate their deaths said that he had no idea of how the animals died.

"But if you allowed me to say what I think" –he said- "I would say that they died because of love. That that love was simply too big for them to live with."

/End/

A/N: so that's it. What do you think?


End file.
